Papercut
by the-mindlessness
Summary: A songfic for the linkin park song of the same title, Suicide, character death, happy-ish ending.


**Papercut**

Gwen looked behind her again, the aliens were following her again and she couldn't do anything about it any more. _Why don't they believe me anymore?_ She thought to herself. It was driving her crazy; she'd been to three psychiatrists. They all told her the same thing Ben died that summer, she never went on an adventure. "You were knocked out when the rust bucket exploded, you were out all summer."

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left.

She remembered that summer well. She and Ben had decided to go with Grampa Max over the summer. On their first stop Ben had found the omnitrix, only a few weeks later they had discovered what Grampa Max really meant when he said plumber.

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the beck of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

Like a face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the fave inside is hearing me

Right underneath my skin

And then she woke up after a fight and Ben wasn't sleeping in the bunk above her, as a matter of fact there wasn't a bunk at all or a Ben. She was in a sterile hospital room.

It's like I'm paranoid lookin; over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

She shouted for Ben and Grampa Max, then suddenly a nurse ran in and looked at her strangely she ran out again screaming "Call the Tennyson's house right now!" In confusion Gwne asked her parents where Ben and Max were as soon as they got there and they said "They died in the explosion don't you remember?" when she shook her head they took that as permission to continue speaking.

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

The RV exploded after your first stop when Max and Ben were in it. They were killed instantly and you went into a coma that lasted a year and a half.

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

Everyone thougth she was crazy and she couldn't take the pressure anymore so she was just going to end it all. _That'll show the arrogant bastards. _

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

She walked up to the self check counter, and payed for the razor blades. The funny thing is this would be so much easier than them telling her that a year and a half of her life was a lie, a figment of her imagination.

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

At home she felt the blade biting into her skin, and her only thought was that it didn't even hurt as bad as she thought it would.

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

_ The sun is so warm, wait I'm dead why do I feel the sun? _"Gwen, get up! Comeone we have to get charmcaster."

_ Ben? Is he dead to, that's to bad._

Gwen opened her eyes to see the interior of the rust bucket and Grampa Max and Ben, for a moment she was confused then she realized it was just a dream.

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

**A/N: Sorry for the funny formatting on some of the lyrics I didn't know it wound do that :( Please read and review!**


End file.
